


Loving You

by PrinxeBailey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxeBailey/pseuds/PrinxeBailey
Summary: Because, for all the over-confidence he exuded, Tony Stark absolutely hated himself.





	

Tony Stark was a liar. 

While the cameras flashed and reporters hounded him, he grinned cockily and cracked jokes. Confident and proud was usually how he came off, and that was exactly how he wanted it.

But as soon as there were no reporters, as soon as no one else could see him, the smile would fade, and it wouldn’t return until he had someone else to fake it for.

Because, for all the over-confidence he exuded, Tony Stark absolutely _hated_ himself. 

He recognized that he was smart, and fairly attractive, but aside from that…

As far as he was concerned, he’d never be good enough. The rest of his team were assassins or super-soldiers or _gods_ and he was...well, _nothing_. And as much as he had denied it at the time, Steve had been right during their first fight on the helicarrier. Without his suit, Tony was absolutely worthless. 

His idea of coping with the way he felt was spending hours upon hours in his workshop, willing himself not to think about anything other than the work in front of him. No nightmares (because, yes, those were still a problem) or self-loathing, just simple machinery and codes. 

However, as much as he’d love to craft until the end of his days, humans need sleep. So, inevitably, he’d pass out. Across his workbench, at the kitchen table, the bar. Anywhere that was not his bed, because he always seemed to reach his limit in the middle of the night and he didn’t want to disturb the two super-soldiers he shared it with.

And, every single time, no matter where he’d fallen asleep, he’d wake up in the bed, covers tucked around him and sandwiched between two of his favorite people in the world. 

Steve was always directly behind him, pressing as much of himself against Tony as he possibly could. One arm and one leg were slung over the genius's waist and thighs respectively, very much resembling an octopus. His nose would be pressed up to the back of Tony’s head, warm breaths tickling the back of the brunette’s neck.

Bucky stayed in front of him, facing both Tony and Steve. Sometimes he was awake but usually he would be sound asleep, his flesh and blood arm tangled with Steve’s to wrap around Tony and his metal hand curled against his chest. Tony couldn’t help but think he looked almost like a child like that, hair covering portions of his face which was, thankfully, showing a relaxed and at peace expression.

Tony snuggled in closer to Bucky, knowing Steve would follow him forward, and tangled his legs with the ex-assassin’s. He settled once he was as close to Bucky as he could physically get, letting out a quiet, satisfied sigh as he looked down at the way the three of them were entwined with one another.

A genuine smile spread on the genius’s face, too sleepy to realize it, and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again, happy and content between his two lovers.

 

_“‘You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first.’ Bullshit._  
_I have never loved myself._  
_But you;_  
_Oh god, I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was completed in like five minutes, because I happened to come across the quote above and felt in the mood for some Tony feels.
> 
> The original quote is by constant-nxthing on Tumblr.


End file.
